Wielka Paszcza
Wielka Paszcza jest najpotężniejszym, a zarazem jedynym bóstwem wyznawanym przez ogry. Z tym bytem łączy je nie tylko bezgraniczne oddanie, ale również strach, gdyż w zamierzchłych czasach za sprawą Wielkiej Paszczy nastąpiła zagłada niemal całej ogrzej rasy. Z tego, co uczeni dowiedzieli się z opowieści o tym stworze, Wielka Paszcza istniała na długo przed pojawieniem się ludzkości na północnych terenach obecnego Kataju. W relacjach, jakie przetrwały w ogrzych plemionach, bóstwo to jest opisywane jako ogromny pysk wypełniony ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami. Wielka Paszcza zaległa ponoć na dnie nieskończenie głębokiej przepaści, choć niektórzy twierdzą, że w rzeczywistości wbiła się w samo jądro świata i w niedługim czasie przebiła się na jego drugą stronę. right Większość uczonych uważa, że Wielka Paszcza wcale nie była bóstwem, lecz zwykłym meteorytem, który uderzył w pierwotną ojczyznę ogrów. Z powodu niewielkiej inteligencji oraz skrajnej skłonności do przesadzania ogry uznały meteoryt za mściwą, boską istotę, która spustoszyła plemiona i ziemię ogrów w ramach kary za ich grzechy. Uczeni wysnuli również teorię, że gdy „Wielka Paszcza” uderzyła o ziemię, jej siła była tak niszczycielska, że utworzyła długi na wiele kilometrów krater. Fala uderzeniowa sprawiła, że wiele formacji skalnych wbiło się w zewnętrzną krawędź krateru, tworząc wrażenie wystających z niego kłów. Spekuluje się, że z powodu modlitw składanych przez ogry do Wielkiej Paszczy w końcu została ona powołana do życia, co pozwoliło ogrom korzystać z unikalnej dla nich magii wnętrzności. Obecnie Wielka Paszcza jest bóstwem czczonym w całych Górach Żałoby. Historia Wiele tysięcy lat temu ogry zasiedlały tereny leżące daleko od Gór Żałoby. Ich dom stanowiły rozległe równiny na północnej granicy Kataju. Ziemia, którą uprawiali była żyzna, a bujne łąki rozciągały się aż po horyzont. Hodowane przez nie jaki dawały im stale uzupełniający się zapas świeżego mięsa. Jako że między królestwem ogrów a Katajczyków nie było żadnych naturalnych granic, ich koczownicze plemiona walczyły ze swoimi sąsiadami równie często jak z nimi handlowały. Katajczycy przekazali ogrom wielki sekret krzesania ognia, a w zamian co inteligentniejsi z ogrów zaciągnęli się do Wielkiej Armii Cesarskiej. Wolne plemiona krążyły po równinach, podczas gdy ich liczba nieustannie rosła. Wkrótce ogry niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do ziem samego Kataju, nekając przy tym prostych chłopów pracujących na polach ryżowych. Ludzkie mięso szybko przypadło ogrom do gustu. To było coś, czego Jego Najwyższa Ekscelencja Xen Huong, Niebiański Smoczy Cesarz z Cesarskiego Pałacu w Wielkim Kataju, nie mógł tolerować. Fakt, czy starożytne zgromadzenie astomantów Xen Huonga miało coś wspólnego z katastrofą, jaka spotkała ogry, pozostaje kwestią spekulacji, ale niedługo po tym, jak synowie i córki Kataju zaczęli ginąć, a ich kości porozrzucano po polach ryżowych, na niebie pojawiło się wielkie, płonące światło. Z każdym dniem stawało się coraz większe i jaśniejsze, aż w pewnym momencie przyćmiło nawet blask Morrslieba i Mannslieba. Po kilku tygodniach okazało się być złowrogą, ognistą kulą, która szalała nad równinami, zmieniając noc w dzień i zmuszając dziką zwierzynę do ucieczki... co było najlepszym możliwym posunięciem. Delikatna aura niezdrowego, zielonego światła ukazała się wokół meteoru, kiedy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, a niektórzy obserwatorzy twierdzili nawet, że tajemnicze zjawisko ma twarz, a konkretniej usta. Pewnej gorącej nocy meteoryt uderzył w samo serce królestwa ogrów z taką siłą, że odczuto to nawet po drugiej stronie świata. Całe życie wokół spłonęło w ciągu jednej chwili. Zginęły dwie trzecie populacji ogrów, podczas gdy równiny stopiły się pod uderzeniem gniewnego boga. Szalejące i zabójcze burze ognia, jakie nastąpiły potem, spopieliły wszystko w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Gdyby ktoś spośród ocalałych mógł spojrzeć w głąb ogromnego krateru pozostawionego przez meteoryt, ujrzałby, że głaz nie zatrzymał się przy kontakcie z ziemią, lecz wbił w głębiny świata. Dla zdziesiątkowanych plemion ogrów najgorsze miało jednak dopiero nadejść. Ich niegdyś zielona ojczyzna zmieniła się w gorącą pustynię, którą nękały nieustanne burze piaskowe i skupiska mrocznej energii oddzielające skórę od kości. Poza resztką plemion ogrów, tylko kilka gatunków owadów zdołało przeżyć katastrofę, więc nie minęło wiele czasu, nim wybuchła klęska głodu. Ocalałe ogry popadły w kanibalizm, napadając na siebie nawzajem z głodu i strachu. Susza i brak pożywienia ciągle nękała ich niegdyś pełne brzuchy. Dla ogrów wyglądało to tak, jakby mściwe bóstwo spadło na ziemię, pochłaniając wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Przybyła do nich wielka i straszliwa paszcza, która istniała tylko po to, by się pożywiać. Tak narodziło się bezlitosne i nienasycone bóstwo ogrów. Najsilniejsi i najwytrzymalsi z ogrów, nawet po zjedzeniu swych słabszych braci, doszli do wniosku, że głód, który pojawił się wraz z przybyciem Wielkiej Paszczy, nie zniknie. Większość ocalałych nie była w stanie przedostać się do Kataju z powodu spustoszenia wywołanego przez bogów. Pozostało im już tylko przeprawić się przez zachodnie góry w poszukiwaniu nowego domu i życiodajnej wody. Jedna z najstarszych legend ogrów opowiada o Grothu Jednopalcym, który poprowadził swoje plemię na zabójczą pustynię z zamiarem złożenia ofiary Wielkiej Paszczy. To, co zobaczył, zostało później utrwalone na tysiącach rysunków nasklanych i sztandarów, a także na zawsze pozostało zapamiętane w legendach ogrzej rasy. Przed ogrami rozciągał się ogromny krater, który sięgał na odległość wielu kilometrów. Wystawały z niego setki poszarpanych zębów i drgających mięśni, które rozrastały się w dół i znikały w ciemności. Paszcza była tak ogromna, że mogłaby pożywić się całą rasą ogrów i wciąż pragnąć więcej. Ponoć istota ta spoczywa tam do dziś. Wielka Paszcza przybyła z mściwych niebios na ziemię, a jej jedynym celem jestem zaspokajanie własnego głodu. Pomysły na przygody *Jedno z plemion ogrów sieje spustoszenie wśród Gór Żałoby. Atakuje nie tylko przybyszy, ale także pozostałe plemiona, które nie są w stanie się przed nim skutecznie bronić. Wkrótce okaże się, że owo plemię składa się z ogrów, które porzuciły wiarę w Wielką Paszczę, a ich przywódcą jest niezwykle charyzmatyczny uczony z Imperium. Jego celem jest przekonanie wszystkich ogrów o nieistnieniu Wielkiej Paszczy, gdyż, jak zdążył się już przekonać, wtedy o wiele łatwiej się nimi manipuluje. Ktoś będzie musiał powstrzymać stale rosnące w siłę plemię, nim wyruszy ono na dalsze podboje. Jedynym sposobem, jaki przychodzi od razu na myśl, jest powtórne nawrócenie ogrów na wiarę w Wielką Paszczę. Ale co jeśli uda się uczynić z ogrów wyznawców jakiegoś boga z Imperium? *Przybysze z Imperium zostają porwani przez ogry, by w niedługim czasie stać się ich posiłkiem. Nieszczęśnicy ci będą mogli zauważyć, że plemię, które ich schwytało, od dawna cierpi wielki głód. Mówi się, że utraciło ono łaskę Wielkiej Paszczy. Żaden z ogrów, który wyruszył do świętej jaskini, by złożyć ofiarę dla swego bóstwa, nie powrócił. Jeśli przybysze okażą się wyjątkowo elokwentni, być może zdołają przekonać ogry, by darowali im życie w zamian za pomoc z przedostatniem się do ołtarza. Ich celem będzie odkrycie, co czai się w jaskini i w jaki sposób wpływa na obecną niedolę ogrów. Oczywiście trzeba będzie to również powstrzymać. *Jedno z najstarszych proroctw ogrów wspomina o MauʼDibie, Szlachetnym Niszczycielu, który przyniesie ogrom wybawienie, ale także sprowadzi zagładę na cały ich lud. Choć niewielu o tym wie, dzień wypełnienia proroctwa jest już blisko. Do Gór Żałoby przybyło nowe zagrożenie. Ziemia trzęsie się, a w skalnych otworach pojawiają się fragmenty Wielkiej Paszczy, które pożerają wszystko, co tylko mogą. Jeśli ktoś tego nie powstrzyma, niedługo cała rasa ogrów zginie w potwornym żołądku bestii. Na szczęście do Królestw Ogrów przybyła akurat grupa awanturników z Imperium. Jeden z przybyszy został wzięty za legendarnego MauʼDiba, a ogry wymagają od niego, by ukoił gniew Wielkiej Paszczy, nim będzie za późno. Wraz z tajemniczą pieczęcią, którą otrzyma od ogrów, wybraniec trafi w końcu do starożytnego grobowca Xen Huonga. Zamknięta tam magia zabierze MauʼDiba i jego towarzyszy tysiące lat w przeszłość, do dnia, kiedy katajscy astromanci zebrali się, by znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie dalszej ekspansji ogrów. Czy wybraniec zdoła ich powstrzymać i sprawić, że Wielka Paszcza nigdy nie pojawi się na świecie? A może to właśnie jego interwencja rozpocznie krwawy ciąg zdarzeń, który doprowadzi do katastrofy? I kto jest autorem proroctwa o MauʼDibie? Czyżby on sam? Nie należy także zapomnieć, że należy znaleźć sposób na uspokojenie Wielkiej Paszczy we współczesności. Za kulisami W zależności od tłumacza, w Polskich tłumaczeniach Warhammera Wielka Paszcza jest nazywama albo Wielką Paszczą, albo Przepastne Trzewia. Źródła *''Warhammer: Ogre Kingdoms'' Kategoria:Królestwa Ogrów Kategoria:Bogowie